


Fools In Love

by thereforebucket



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, pure self-indulgent fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4842362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thereforebucket/pseuds/thereforebucket
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short work based on the Nozoeli picture in this (http://dashing-umi.tumblr.com/post/129372664864/source-artist-bbib103-permission-to-post) post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fools In Love

**Author's Note:**

> EDIT: I changed a word that was pointed out to me in the comments as not fitting the scene. "Then she [Nozomi] scowls." is now "Then she starts to pout." (Thank you, Totaldile!)

Nozomi’s lying on the floor when she gets back. She’s on her back with her legs, from the knees down, resting on a chair she’s moved to the middle of the room with her and she’s listening to music with her headphones in. When Eli opens the door, she merely turns her head and smiles lazily, lifting a hand to wave before closing her eyes again and—well, it couldn’t be called dancing—wriggling to the music. Eli smiles and shuts the door, dropping her bag.

“I’m going to change, ok?” she calls, and Nozomi nods her head.

A few minutes later, Eli walks back into the room in just a t-shirt and her underwear. Nozomi gives her a sly grin and Eli just smiles and rolls her eyes. “Move your feet,” she says. “I’ll sit down and you can put them in my lap.”

Nozomi lifts her feet up, pressing pause on her music and pulling her earbuds out. Eli sits down and lets Nozomi’s feet rest on her shoulders. She leans into them and rests her hands on Nozomi’s legs, gazing at her. “Hi,” she says, tiredly.

“Hi,” Nozomi says back. They sit there and smile at each other, two fools in love. There’s a quiet sense of  _them_  in the room, just the two of them in their own world.

Nozomi picks up a foot, her smile morphing into a grin, and pokes Eli in the boob with her toe. Eli raises an eyebrow in amusement.

“Enjoying yourself?” she asks.

“I get to look at Elicchi, so yes,” is Nozomi’s reply. Eli blushes and buries her face in Nozomi’s legs to hide her smile.

“You’re a sap,” she mumbles.

“Yes,” Nozomi says, “and you’re the sap who fell for me.”

Eli blushes harder and Nozomi giggles, looks up at her, full of adoration. Then she starts to pout. “Elicchi,” she whines, “you’re too far away.”

Eli looks up with an amused smile. “I’m right here,” she says, but Nozomi continues to pout.

“Hold on a minute,” she says. Nozomi scoots forward, through Eli’s legs and under the chair until her head is resting between Eli’s feet and her legs are still up by Eli’s shoulders. She rests her hand on Eli’s leg. “Hi,” she says.

“Hey,” Eli replies. They gaze at each other, then slowly begin to grin.

“You’re a dork,” Eli tells her.

“You love me though.”

“True,” she says, “very much so.”


End file.
